zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dont’ Even Talk About Mpreg
'''Dont’ Even Talk About Mpreg' is the fifty-ninth episode of the Super Best Friendcast. __TOC__ About Quotes Letter Time Q: Why does Pat say "I ironically love blank"? from Nathan *Matt: To be clear. *Pat: Because hipsters exist, and they ironically love shit all the time. I ironically love pro wrestling, but I unironically love pro wrestling. *Woolie: It's so bad, it's good. Q: Do you have any experience with Guilty Gear and if so, what's the learning curve like? from Julian *Pat: Guilty Gear kicks ass. I'd say it's easier to pick up than BlazBlue. *Woolie: It is not a hard game to learn. *Liam: Don't buy a stick for it if you're not sure, it's a four button game. Q: What's a trope you're sick of, and what's one you can't get enough of? from Connor *Liam: Can't get enough of abrupt time skip. I'm sick of chromatic aberration. *Woolie: I'm sick of true evil bosses behind the plot. I can't get enough of "beat the boss, now he's playable". *Matt: I'm sick of everything being shades of grey. *Pat: I'm also sick of everything being shades of grey. I'm way into the trope of the hero succeding being the culmination of everything they've done (i.e. the combination in the final episode of season one of the Hajime no Ippo anime and the Social Links in Persona 3 and Persona 4. Q: What do you hope to see from the future of VR, and what genres would you like to see make an appearance on the rift? from Alex *Pat: Car rides and pornography. *Woolie: Way more asymmetrical games. *Liam: A new light gun game all in first-person. *Matt: Boxing. Q: Have you ever met someone in real life who you thought had a good character design? from Cornbread *Woolie: I do a lot of people watching. *Matt: It comes in waves. Q: Why does Pat have such a hate boner for Persona Q: Shadows of the Labyrinth? ' from Alex *Pat: Because it's nothing and I hate ''Etrian Odyssey. Q: '''Can you explain standardised damage? from Breaker *Liam: The light, medium and heavy attacks for every character do 30, 60 and 90 damage, with the exceptions of heavy. *Woolie: Fighting game characters are balanced individually. Q: I'm a beginner, why I am better at Third Strike then Super Turbo? I remember you saying Third Strike is harder. from Adam *Woolie: ST is way harder. *Pat: There's a lot more stuff going on in Third Strike. Q: Are there any games that do boss backstories as good as the Souls series? from Lucas *Liam: The Metal Gear series *Woolie: Chrono Cross *Matt: Shadows of the Damned* Q: What's the sweetest revenge you've ever gotten? from Colin *Pat: A guy threatened to sue me over nothing and died. *Liam: There's a reason I'm under house arrest. *Woolie: Being successful. *Matt: I can't really think of anything. Q: What's your opinion on side missions? from Robert *Pat: They're great. *Matt: Side missions can often be the best part of a game, like Arkham City. *Liam: Side missions are amazing when they have substance. Q: Hypothetical question: you go to someone's house to play a competitive two player game. They only have one first-party controller and one shitty third-party controller. What do you do. from Nicholas *Pat: Leave! *Liam: Hold the Mad Katz Ninja Skeleton controller, feel your hands bleed and you play! *Matt: Rock-paper-scissors *Woolie: If I'm better at the game, I'll take the bad controller. Even ground? We RPS, loser takes it. Q: Have you ever watched a thing that made you want to do something? from Vick *Pat: When I was eleven I watched pornography when I wasn't supposed to and it made me want to go out and have sex with girls. *Liam: At the end of Tearaway, I went and did thing. Q: Have you had an experience where someone you respected and followed bashed something you're super into and how do you deal with it? from Gavin and a bunch of other people *Pat: I was listening to last week's Giant Bombcast when they talked about they hated anime. People like different stuff, man. Me disagreeing with you isn't me shitting on you. *Matt: We're not trying to be malicious. Q: I'm the moderator on one of the largest Naruto forums around, and I just wanted to let you know most of us hate it as much as you guys do. from Minty *Liam: Yeah! *Pat: I know exactly what that feels like! Zaibatsu Watch *Liam: Murasaki Baby *Matt" TJ combo comes out today in Killer Instinct. *Pat: My new video card. *Woolie: The entire nation-state of Nippon and the Co-Optional podcast, because I'm going to be on it. Trivia *The music used in the outro is the music from the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrLdXY_lsy8 URBANCE trailer]. Category:Podcast Episodes